


the cuddle bug

by sincerelyjeno



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Napping, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelyjeno/pseuds/sincerelyjeno
Summary: all you sometimes want is a cuddle from that special person
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Park Jisung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	the cuddle bug

Jisung was falling asleep in his lecture. He was so tired and his professor was just so boring. He needed a nap. He needed a shower. He needed to eat. He needed to do his homework. Ugh. He needed to do so much but he only wanted to do one thing. 

He wanted to cuddle his boyfriend. 

His amazing boyfriend that was two years older than him and was the best thing that had ever happened to Jisung, in his humble opinion. 

Jisung glanced at the clock to see that it was only five minutes until dismissal from the class. And gosh we’re those five minutes going slow. 

Jisung was going over to his boyfriend's apartment after this. Because his wonderful boyfriend didn’t have class at this time. In fact, his boyfriend’s last class got out 45 minutes ago meaning that he would be home. 

“Okay class, that’s all, see you next time.” Jisung snapped his head towards the professor blessing him in his head for dismissing the class. 

Jisung quickly packed his things into his bag before he threw his bag on and ran out the door. He was getting cuddles and he was going to get them soon. Jisung pulled his phone out of his pocket seeing a text from Jaemin telling him to come over whenever he was able too. 

It made Jisung warm with happiness to think of his boyfriend. His wonderful boyfriend who was always happy to cuddle. 

Jisung happily made his way to where Jaemin was. He was trying to be quick but not so quick that he would have to run. He hated running and refused to do it. But if anyone saw a tall boy speed walking across campus they just minded their own business. 

Jisung saw the apartment building come into view and with a smile on his face, he made his way in. Jaemin, thankfully, only lived on the third floor so he could walk up the stairs somewhat quickly. 

He quickly made his way to his boyfriend’s front door before stopping to calm his breathing. Oh gosh, he was so out of shape even with dancing. Quickly shaking his head to make sure he wasn’t going too deep into his head, he brought up his fist to knock on the door. Jaemin always said to walk right in, but Jaemin had roommates and he wanted to be courteous. 

Jisung was checking the time on his phone when the front door opened. He barely had time to look up before he was being pulled into a bear hug. He quickly wrapped his arms around the person that was hugging him and let out a sigh of relief. This was what he wanted. 

“Hi Sungie,” Jisung heard Jaemin say into his neck. 

Jisung chuckled, “Hi Minnie,” 

Jaemin pulled back to smile at him and finish pulling him into the apartment. Jisung turned and closed the door when he started to feel Jaemin pulled his backpack off for him. 

“How was class baby?” Jaemin said while Jisung was taking off his shoes. 

“Boring. So boring. I was falling asleep and just thinking of your cuddles.” Jisung said confidently. 

Jaemin was the flirt in the relationship, but the longer that they dated the more confident that Jisung was becoming. He happily flirted with Jaemin now, so when Jaemin’s cheeks dusted pink at the sudden compliment— Jisung was delighted. 

“Min, can we cuddle now?” Jisung pouted at his boyfriend knowing that he would immediately give in. 

Jaemin smiled at the younger boy, he loved clingy Jisung, so damn much. “Yeah baby, come on.” Jaemin grabbed Sung’s hand to pull him to where Jaemin’s room was. 

Jisung happily followed, knowing that the minute he was comfortable with Jaemin, he was going to take the best nap ever. 

Jaemin opened his bedroom door and let go of Jisung’s hand so that he could walk over to the bed and flop down on it getting comfortable. Once Jisung was comfortably on the bed, he turned to the older boy and held his arms out expectedly. 

Jaemin laughed before making his way over to his bed to crawl on it to cuddle his adorable boyfriend. They got comfortable, then Jaemin felt a peck on his forehead. Jaemin started to blush again, grateful that Jisung couldn’t see his face at the moment. 

“Night Nana, I love y...” Jisung trailed off as he promptly fell asleep. 

Jaemin smiled, now bright red. Jisung didn’t say I love you often, but when he did Jaemin fell in love with him even more. 

Jaemin nestled deeper into Jisung’s chest before finally drifting off to sleep, dreaming of his future with the tall boy that changed his world.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @jenobby__


End file.
